Syrese Frostvale
Syrese Frostvale is a researcher working for the Grey Cult and the mother of Irinthiel Maurath. She is currently traveling with the Titan on a mission to Alent. Biography Early Years Syrese was born in Mori'Taure, though set out on her own at a young age to seek knowledge, and eventually gave birth to a half-elven daughter, Irinthiel Maurath. Syrese's talents and thirst for knowledge led to her training at the Magestar. She eventually came to serve the Grey Cult, though her reasons for this change in allegiance are unknown. Further details of her history remain shrouded in mystery. Godslayer Era Syrese experimented on an elfess in the dungeons of Myridia, and understood she was close to a breakthrough. She met with the Titan and told him that she'd need certain components to perfect her formula and that these would be located in Alent. The Titan rejected her suggestion to send a team to retrieve the components, and instead the man opted to travel with Syrese to Alent. Syrese, albeit surprised at first by the Titan's insistence, eventually decided to do what he said and travel with him to Libaterra. They arrived at Reign some weeks later and entered the Crafty Crow inn where they managed to find hired hands, Alton Andresser and Jon Ash, to help them and their precious cargo reach their destination. Thanks to a suggestion from the innkeeper Fehr Sirius, they managed to arrange a transport to the great lake near Alent via the services of the smuggler duo Hans Olo and Chewbacco who owned a modified riverboat called the Chiliad Cormorant. After a relatively uneventful journey to the great lake, they bid farewell to the smugglers and continued the rest of the way on foot. As they were nearing Alent, they came across a group of merchants including Jarral Baffik, Stheno Baffik, Holo and Craft Lawrence, whose cart they helped repair. They also saw a wounded Alentian messenger who wished to deliver urgent news to the city but couldn't make the rest of the journey on her own due to her injuries. Although the Titan was hesitant to take the messenger along and travel with the merchants whom he saw as being suspicious, he eventually relented due to Syrese's insistence...and because having these strangers with them would give them enough of an alibi to enter Alent without looking suspicious. They eventually reached Alent and entered it without much of a hassle, and Jarral took them to a tavern he enjoyed, the Garden of Earthly Delights, while flirting with Syrese who was confused why a married man would do such a thing in front of his wife. After they entered the tavern which they soon realised was also a high class brothel, Syrese and the rest of the group kept a distance from their merchant companions while Jon voiced his doubts about the merchants' legitimacy. Syrese agreed that the merchants probably had something to hide but wasn't too judgemental; to her, everyone had their secrets, herself included. The Titan then suggested that their group retreat to one of the inn rooms upstairs so they could chat in peace without anyone else eavesdropping. After they were in the safety of the room, both the Titan and Alton revealed their real names and true goals to the rest of the group, asking everyone else to never let anyone else know about what they had just heard. Syrese likewise opened up, explaining to Alton and Jon that the reason they'd come to Alent was to help resurrect Titan's deceased lover Viirsa Yuriev, but they needed Titan and Viirsa's child Kaisa Blackwell for it and would be looking for the girl while staying in Alent for the unforeseeable future. Aliases and Nicknames Appearance A tall, rather frail-looking elf with long black hair, blue eyes and glasses. She wears intricate robes of white, blue and gold. Personality and Traits From a young age, Syrese has been driven by an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. She is particularly fascinated by the bodies of mortals, and obsessed with uncovering all the secrets of their inner workings. As a researcher for the Grey Cult, she is dedicated to her work, logical to a fault and sometimes blinded by her ambition. Despite her intellect, she can be absentminded at times. She shows little to no concern for the suffering she inflicts on her test subjects, though she doesn't appear to take joy in causing them pain. Powers and Abilities While she enjoys reading about all forms of magic, Syrese specializes in white magic--which proves useful when a test subject's injuries threaten to overwhelm them. She possesses great knowledge of human and elf anatomy, with limited knowledge of dwarf and demon anatomy. She's completely lacking in combat ability. Relationships Hector Blackwell Syrese is currently traveling with the Titan, also known as Hector Blackwell, and seems to have made some sort of promise to him in the past. The details of this promise are currently unknown. The Titan respects Syrese's knowledge, though often gets annoyed at her tendency to babble. Syrese, in turn, tends to find the Titan's gruffness annoying. Irinthiel Maurath Irinthiel is Syrese's daughter and ended up serving in the Magicracy of Alent. Syrese seems confident that Irinthiel will help her in her quest. Jon Ash Jon and Syrese got along well enough. When Jon was severely injured and poisoned in battle, Syrese made sure to do what she could to keep him alive although her experiments have taken their toll on Jon who's still too weak to go back on the field. See also *Grey Cult *Hector Blackwell *Irinthiel Maurath Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Grey Cult Category:Magestar Category:Third Age